Miss Christine Blake
Character Miss Christine Blake is a character in the No Place Like Holmes series portrayed by Tamzin Dunstone. She is Holmes and Watson's housekeeper in the modern day era, and is still clueless to their past. She inherited her home from her Aunt Maude, but only under the condition she remains on as the housekeeper. Her aunt insists this due to the long family history the Blake family have of the role. She was Holmes first client since arriving in 2010, where she hired him to investigate her suspicions about her boyfriend Billy Henson. Convinced his odd behaviour was the result of an affair, a subsequent investigation by Holmes quickly established he was actually not, but he was, in fact, a drugs dealer! After Henson was arrested, Holmes and Watson took the rooms at Miss Blakes, where they have lived in disharmonious chaos ever since. Miss Blake is more or less the opposite of what Sherlock Holmes is; she is overly chatty, obsessed by celebrities, drawn in by the latest trends and fashions, as well of course, as having an obsession with shoes. But despite being polar opposite, they are still fond of each in other - in a strange kind of way. As well as being housekeeper, she also assists in investigations. Typically, she takes this role with the up most efficiently and delight; anything that closely resembles anything she has seen on T.V. or a film is exciting to her. Family/Personal Life Miss Blake's most beloved family member is none other than her dear "Auntie Pat". Auntie Pat is never seen, nor actually heard, but this is more than made up for by the amount of stories Miss Blake has about her. Rarely an episode goes by without her launching into a story about something she and Auntie Pat got up too. She also has an Uncle Leonard (as mentioned in the episode Red Rising), and a best friend in Michelle Rivers, a similar tempered slow-witted blonde bombshell. Since splitting from Henson, she has remained single, and is seemingly completely unaware to Watson's interest in her. Appearances ''' Miss Blake first appeared in the 2nd episode of the 1st series "Old Habits Die Hard". The role was never meant to be as big as it became, but due to Samuel Coe leaving the Watson role after 1 series, Miss Blake filled in the sidekick/assistant role for the episodes "The Two Fold Bond" and "The Absent Phantom", giving her character alot of room to grow and further establish herself as a unique cornerstone to the foundation of the entire series. Miss Blake was the central character in the NPLH book "Of Shoes and Sherlock: The Diary Of Miss Christine Blake". Which charts her thoughts and stories surrounding 3 years of living with Holmes and Watson. '''Quotes * "Oh John, nobody gets just "a coffee" these days, no no what you want is the frappa-dappa-choco-latta-soya-chino" * "There's Monday Shoes, Tuesday Shoes, Wednesday Shoes, Thursday Shoes, Friday Shoes, Saturday Shoes, Sunday Shoes...A.M and P.M, of course" * "Have I ever told you about my Auntie Pat?"